


Cherik Week Art

by IreneADonovan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: The edits I did for CherikWeek 2020.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	1. Day One: Space




	2. Day Two: Mutant Society




	3. Day Three: Flower Shop




	4. Day Four: Pygmalion




	5. Day Five: Horror




	6. Day Six: Found Family




	7. Day Seven: Free (Charles and Erik Get Turned Into Cats)




End file.
